At least some proximity sensing techniques determine whether an object has entered into a range of a proximity sensor as well as an estimate of the distance to the object. For example, a capacitive electrode may be able to discern the proximal presence of an object. A variety of actions may be performed in response to detecting the object and determining the distance between the sensor and the object. However, some proximity sensors may be unable to determine the nature of the proximal object and/or the material(s) that comprise the object. As such, such sensors cannot differentiate between different types of proximate objects (e.g., human finger, metal object, etc.). Accordingly, false positive proximal detections may occur for certain objects that enter the range of the proximity sensor.